Kidnapped
by LeiaPrincess21
Summary: Same story as Ransome None, but I am redoing the last few chapters and actually finishing it. Finally! Leia is kidnapped and has to struggle to get back to Han and Luke so that she can try to save her first born. Strays from plot of later books.
1. One year

**AN: Bonjuirno, this is my first H/L fic. I did a Tamora Pierce fic, but the Star Wars stuff is my first love. Have fun!**

**Ransom**

Han Solo stood near the door to an apartment. He, however sadly, was standing on the outside. As he shifted impatiently from foot to foot, the door opened. His long time girlfriend Leia Organa-Skywalker had insisted that he stay outside while she got dressed. It wasn't like he had never seen her naked. No he saw that every night. She had told him, "Han, this is special. We only get one, one year anniversary. You are already dressed and I just finished my shower. Now, OUT!" She had surprised him by whining, but had redeemed herself by yelling at the end.

She now came out of the door. As usual she looked amazing. Her long hair was in an up do that would make the cleanest person in the universe feel as if they were on a drug trip. She was in a sheer lavender gown that showed enough skin to drive Han wild, but not enough to be uncouth. Immediately Han had her pressed into the back of the door frame in a searing kiss. Right when Leia was beginning to think they may have to take a detour back into the apartment, someone cleared their throat. Luke stood looking at the ground red faced.

"How do you do it kid." Han laughed as he slid his arm around the beautiful princess beside him.

"I will never know. I think you two are just out to get me." The Luke they knew returned as he smiled at the couple. "Now do I need to leave again, or are we going to go to dinner?" the three friends joked as they left the building. As they neared the parking area Leia couldn't help but laugh. There in front of them was a hover carriage, made to look like the horse drawn carriages of years upon years ago. Inside the carriage were other friends; Chewbacca, Lando, R2D2, and C3PO. The latter two were, frighteningly enough, driving the thing.

After a short ride they finally got to the restaurant. Being the gentlemen they all were, they helped Leia out first, then exited themselves. When they got out she was nowhere to be seen.

_Han remembered that day well. His life ended that day. After months of searching he never saw his beloved again. He remembered all of this as he sat in front of his holo pad writing his speech to the people who never knew of what happened. They had claimed Leia was on vacation. After nearly a year Han was going to tell everyone the truth the next morning._

**AN: Don't hate me. This chapter is short and the next few will be too, but soon I will get to longer chapters. I will tell the same story from Han, Leia, and Luke's point of view before finally telling the rest of the story. So what do you think, and what do you think of my idea for the next chapter (all 3 versions will be one chapter). READ AND REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU!**


	2. Revisiting the Scene

**An: I never knew how great responses were till someone responded to me so here they are**

MissE( ): You rock for being my first reader!

From-Heaven2Earth: Well here is my next update promptly set out for you! It is basically the same story just different viewpoints, new idea, so don't hate me.

Aladailey: One update pour vous!

RebelReya( ): Ask and you shall receive my dear!

**Now to the good stuff!**

Chapter 2

**Leia: **I was standing in front of my mirror looking at my self trying to decide what dress to wear. As usual Han had made vain attempts to watch me dress. I shooed him out because it was out anniversary, and I wanted to give him a surprise! I decided the lavender one was best. After a brief struggle I finally got my breasts into the dress. I think they must have grown because it was unusually hard! I then deftly put my hair into a simple knot on the top of my head. Before I left I inspected the dress. Perfect. it was slit down to nearly my butt, and barely clung to me chest when I moved. I knew Han would love it.

I gathered my sudden need for Han together as I opened the door. He, of course, ruined my attempts at composure. Dear gods that kiss was passionate. I had begun to slide my hand towards the "open" button on the door when Luke cleared his throat. He always interrupted Han and me at moments like this. I couldn't hate him though. He looked so handsome in his Jedi outfit. He was like a child, he never took it off. Oh yes he washed it, but he wore it every day. Even the Jedis of old wore other clothes. He was so like me little brother, but so like my protective older brother at the same time. It is the twin thing, we don't know who is older so we both act like it.

After a few moments we went down to the parking area. I had made Chewy get a hover carriage because I know Han would like it. He seemed too. After a short trip we got to our destination. The boys fought over who would help me out. It ended up being Luke and Han. As soon as I was out of the car…everything went blank.

**Han: **I was just a little pissed when the princess told me to wait outside. I've been sharing that bed with her for nearly a year now and now she kicks me out. At first I imagined what she was doing. After I got passed the getting dressed part it got boring. So then I sat down. As usual my mind began to wander back to Leia. Did she seem to be eating more lately? Probably, she seemed to be especially moody the last few weeks. Right as I was beginning to realize she had been moody, she opened the door.

It was like and angel walking out of the apartment. As she moved her dress struggled to keep her covered. It flowed and moved like it was made of air. He had bought that dress for her to go to the official inauguration of like into Jedi knighthood. In a classically Luke and his friends turn of events, the spirit of Yoda himself dubbed him a knight. There was a hell of a party afterward. Not like there shouldn't be, they had the first Jedi knight of the new era.

Overcome with emotions I pressed Leia into a hot steamy kiss. After a year we still kissed every time like it was out first, or last it was hard to decide. I was beginning to slide my hand down her led when I heard someone cough. It had to be Luke.

Only Luke could interrupt every moment that really needed privacy. He even accidentally interpreted their first night alone in the same room. I don't think he'll ever forget finding both of us half naked in my quarters on the falcon. Of course, I teased him. He laughed it off and led us down to the parking area. In order to do something sweet for Leia I gat Lando to reserve us a hover carriage. I think she liked it. When I helper her out of the car at the restaurant she was just gone.

**Luke: **I was so surprised when both Leia and Han tried to reserve a hover carriage. I was about to get them for dinner, when I did it again. I walked up on them in a way to personal moment. As usual I wanted to scream that's my sister get your paws off of her. Then as usual I made myself remember it was had and she loved him. In panic to end their "encounter" I coughed hiccupped. It was a strange noise that I knew they would recognize as my hi its Luke I'm uncomfortable noise. They, as usual, jumped apart and Han broke the awkward silence with a mildly derogatory comment. After another awkward moment as we got into the vehicle we were off. After an atrocious ride to the restaurant I helped Leia out, the next thing I knew she was gone.

**AN: So a tad repetitive, but it has a purpose, I will update by tomorrow hopefully! Have fun and review!**


	3. A Promise Never Made

**AN: So here we are the real story. It will shift from past to present a lot. They will soon meet up.**

PrincessDaisy2: if I told you that it would ruin the story, DUH. BTW I like the new chapter on Rags to Riches!

From-Heaven2Earth: Don't worry Hon I wont, THANKS!

**COME ON I NEED MORE REVIEWS!**

Han sat staring at the holo-pad where he had just re-told the story of the night of Leia's kidnapping. He knew he couldn't go through with thin any longer. He had told all of the officials that she had been called out to a remote planet for diplomatic reasons. She was always doing that. He then told them that the inhabitants of the planed needed her to rebuild their government. He even went as far as to write fake progress reports. It was almost like if no one else knew then it didn't really happen. Like if no one else knew she might come home that night.

Han looked at the desk he had spent the last year in front of. When he and Leia had gotten together he said it was under the condition that he never have a desk job. He loved her enough to give himself one. In the center of the desk was the ring he had bought for her. The symbol of a promise never made. Getting up to go to bed he paused at the bedroom door. Laying his palm against it he ached to enter it with her again. Since that night he hadn't gone back in there. Glancing in the mirror he saw the ghastly image that was him now. He had aged ten years in one. Luke fared the same. He spent all of his time in his office fretting. He no longer looked like an innocent farm boy, but a haggard old man. Somehow they couldn't give Leia up. Something at the back of their minds prevented them giving up.

Han laid down on the couch and fell asleep, if it was even considered sleep. He usually had a stream of nightmares. As he closed his eves Leia opened hers. It was amazing seeing Courissant after a year. It had only been one but it felt like ten. She wished she was at the apartment. More than anything she wanted to see Han, to tell then they had a child. but in the past tense had. She wanted him to hold her.

ONE YEAR EARLIER

As Leia got out of the car she felt a cold snake like thing grasp both wrists. Before she knew it she was in a back alley. They tied her up with a strange rope that felt like water. A swift blow to the head prevented her from uttering a sound. They then carried her off to a hover van and threw her into the back.

Han and Luke had tried to me funny and madder her get out first. They immediately regretted it. When they stumbled out of the car there was nothing. Frantically they searched the surrounding area for the disappeared Leia. Luke made a beeline for the guard station. Han followed suit while Chewy and Lando got back into the car. Once there they told the guard everything.

"THE PRINCESS IS MISSING!" the frightened guard yelled. Suddenly Han's eyes widened with epiphany and Luke knew it.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"We cant tell anybody." Han breathed.

"WHAT?"

"No, listen if people know someone will try a daring rescue. Her captors will kill her in that case. The only was to deal with these people is to hunt them down with stealth. Now wipe the guards memory." Luke obliged. His Jedi powers had some real world purpose. Then he realized that had had inferred Leia was kidnapped.

"Well duh laser boy," was his curt response, "how else would she disappear so efficiently." Luke knew his best friend's anger was just fear. They raced back to the car to look for any clue. It was Luke that found the jelly like rope coil in the bushes.

It was Leia however that awoke to the sound of a voice in a strange language barking at her.

**AB: so its still a touch short but I want to update today and its like 10 and I have a final at 7:45 in the morning so I will make the next chapter include what was going to be the end of this one…I hope**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Little Diplomat

**AN: Os so no responses 'cause it's summer and I am too lazy right now to look back into archived emails to find all of the chapter three reviews. Sorry it took me so long to update I had to go to New York to see my brother graduate college. I need more reviews! Because I'm contemplating abandoning this story cause I totally forgot where I was going with it. O well. O and if you read the reviews you will see that someone guessed that Leia was pregnant and they were right, girlfriend is totally preggers so if that helps you enjoy the story any more… **

A warm light shone through Leia's eyelids causing her to stir. She began to sit up, but halted when the pounding in her head threatened to overcome her. Groaning she lay back down.

"Easy Ms. Organa there is no need to worry just lay back and rest until you are feeling better." A cool voice near Leia said. Leia shot up in bed and opened her eyes. Fighting through the blinding light she saw a massive purple creature next to her. It was easily 7 feet tall and had, oddly enough, two faces. One where a head would be and one where a stomach would be. It was then she realized this was a symbiot. The symbiot was one of a race called Methinan. They lived on the planet of Methine. She remembered this from one of Han's wild stories from his smuggling days. She had never believed his stories until now.

The creature's skin shifted to a redder color of purple as it spoke once more.

"Please Ms. Organa we cannot have you hurting yourself or the little delegate. Just rest." Of course, Leia thought, their skin shows their mood and both mouths speak at once, that's why it sounds so melodic.

"I'm sorry to have frustrated you. This is all new to me. And it's Skywalker, Leia Skywalker." Leia said with as much dignity as she could. Often times symbiots were rather proper creatures.

"Of course my lady. But if you would please, explain the reason for the change in name?"

"O that, yes. Well once I found out that the Organa's had just raised me and, in fact, were not my parents I took the name of my father and brother."

"Well is your father still living? I need to know so I know what to call you."

"No he is not…he was killed by my brother. You see he became evil."

"O yes we know your story, just not the state of your father. So then you are Lady Skywalker because your brother is the head of the house and Jedi do not take wives, thus you are the lady of the house."

It seemed like the creature could read her thoughts about the reasoning for the title. She decided she must look into that. Leia smiled and responded, "May I be so bold as to inquire your name? I feel as if it is my duty to show you the respect of using your name."

"Yes I am Bete Munu. But please call me Bete as Munu only speaks in a sound frequency you cannot hear." Duh, thought Leia, both faces have a name. Ok so now all I have to do is get out of here.

"I'm sorry Lady but I cannot allow you to leave until the little delegate is safely in out care. Yes Munu can read your thoughts. If you spend enough time in the open with the rest of us you may learn how to read our thoughts as well."

"That would be fine. I do wonder though. Who is the little delegate?"

"For years we have been in a civil war. We needed a leader of grand background. We found that you were with child and decided that your child would be the leader of out country. If you refuse we will be forced to dispose of you so we recommend that you birth the child and turn her over to us."

Leia's eyes filled with tears. A child, a child, she was pregnant with Han's child. Never before in her life had she ever wanted to see him so much. And a girl, she was going to have a baby girl. Then it dawned on her, this child was hers and Han's, but they would lose it to these people. No no, Leia thought, I can either be killed and lose my baby or live and lose my baby. She than made the hardest decision of her life. She would have to come back some other time to save her child, she had to let it go.

Han sat in hi and Leia's apartment thinking about what had happened the day before. Then suddenly he felt an immense joy. It felt like Leia's joy. That meant she was still alive. Then as quickly as it came, the joy became a heart wrenching pain. Luke who sat in the room with him looked up and began to whisper, no. He had felt it too.

**AN: Ok so maybe this story does have somewhere to go. Sorry it took me so long to update and next chapter will have responses. Review my story and totally start guessing what might happen in the end **


End file.
